It is known that the navigation and the operation of aircraft, in particular of civil transport airplanes, may produce significant workloads for the crews and the air traffic control. In particular, certain phases or conditions of flight may be propitious to a more or less significant lapse of concentration of pilots. The complex synthesis of the piloting and navigation data and of the states of the systems of the aircraft may then not be performed in an optimal and complete manner. The construction of false mental images of the actual situation of the aircraft in space may give rise to untimely or erroneous judgments and behaviors.
The construction of false mental images may in particular be due to inconsistencies, or more frequently to inhomogeneities (of size, of color, etc.) existing in various displays which are presented to the pilot, in particular when these displays are of different types, for example of different numbers of dimensions.